


To Tickle a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wants to get closer to his devil, so he settles on tickling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tickle a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This installment was requested by lilisan31 on LiveJournal!
> 
> All of your ideas are wonderful and I've been collecting them and slowly getting to each one.  
> Coming up next will be a couple special editions in regard to sexy ratings and additional characters. I hope you're ready ;)
> 
> Thanks again for all your wonderful topic suggestions.

**1.)  Make sure the devil is in a good mood**

        Ohno Satoshi lies awake in bed. The cute devil Kazu-chan sleeps lightly at his side, his thin devil tail resting across Ohno’s stomach as usual. He stirs a bit, but snuggles against Ohno more forcefully, letting out a tiny growl as if Ohno would get out of bed soon.

        “Kazu-chan,” Ohno says softly, stroking the devil’s tail.

        The cute devil growls again.

        “Kazu-chan, I have to use the bathroom…” Ohno says a bit louder.

        The cute devil opens his tired eyes and lifts his head to see Ohno, “No. way. I’m comfy,” he says. Ohno blushes. He’s never shared a bed with someone of the devil’s cuteness, and lately, he’s been wanting a bit more. He hears the devil growl again and tries to figure out a plan.

        “Ne, we can watch TV all day if you want,” Ohno bribes. The cute devil reacts immediately, curling his tail around Ohno’s arm tightly and sitting up, eyes glowing.

        “We can?” Kazu-chan asks, tugging on his second-hand pink heart pajamas. Ohno never bought him new clothes as the devil would constantly destroy them.

        “Yup,” Ohno replies, petting the devil’s tail. Oblivious to the petting, the cute devil releases Ohno’s arm and slides off the bed, yawning and showing his cute little devil teeth. He disappears in a puff of smoke and Ohno hears the TV turn on in the other room.

 

**2.)  Tease him playfully**

        Thirty minutes into a cartoon show, Ohno gets bored. Kazu-chan lies on the couch with his feet in Ohno’s lap. He munches on some strawberry Pocky and is focused hard on the TV show.

        Ohno stares at the devil’s feet for a moment and brushes them, pretending it was an accident.

        The devil moves his feet away and chews his Pocky extra loud, staring at Ohno intensely.

        Amused, Ohno scuttles his fingers along the end of the cute devil’s tail.

        The cute devil lets out a loud yelp. He jumps and crumples up into a ball, staring at Ohno curiously.

        “Ah, you’re ticklish,” Ohno says, grinning.

        “What’s tickle?”

        Ohno chuckles and moves a bit closer. “It’s when you touch someone somewhere and they laugh,” Ohno says.

        “But I didn’t laugh,” the devil says. “My tail is itchy now!” He scratches his tail and hugs it.

        “That’s because you’re confused,” Ohno replies. “Maybe devils aren’t ticklish?”

        “Nope,” the devil says.

        “Let me try again,” Ohno says.

 

**3.)  Go in for the real tickle**

        Ohno climbs on top of the curled up devil and strokes his cheek. “Let’s kiss,” Ohno says smiling warmly.

        The devil lightens up grins, growling playfully. He wraps his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulls him down demandingly for a kiss. Their kissing is better since Kazu-chan last visited Sho. Ohno, taking advantage of the diversion, slides his hands up along the devil’s side under his pajama top. He feels how soft the devil’s skin is and almost melts. He snaps out of his trance and stops kissing Kazu-chan.

        The cute devil looks at him confused, “No more kissing?” he asks cutely, pouting his lip. The devil’s tail thumps gently against the couch cushions impatiently.

        Ohno’s soft smile turns into a dastardly grin. He tickles the cute devil’s sides, causing him to yelp and squirm. Since Ohno is hovered over the devil, he has more control of the tickling. After some squirming, the cute devil laughs loudly, thrashing around underneath Ohno.

        Enjoying the devil’s reaction, Ohno continues, laughing himself, but slowly the cute devil doesn’t like the tickling anymore. Kazu-chan tries to push Ohno away and manages to pull himself to the edge of the couch.

        “Satoshi!” the devil cries, “I don’t like it!”

        Ohno continues to tickle the devil despite his cries.

        The cute devil gets angry and turns suddenly, the horns atop his head bigger and more menacing. His nails grown and he growls angrily.

        “Let Kazu-chan go!” the cute devil says with a big voice, his eyes glowing red. He swipes a hand at Ohno’s face and scratches him on the cheek.

        “Ow!” Ohno yells, letting the devil go in order to nurse his wound.

        The devil, still growling, disappears in a puff of smoke.

 

**4.)  Apologize**

        Knowing he unsettled his cute devil companion in a feat of tickling passion, he searches the room.

        “Kazu-chan, cutie, where’d you go?” Ohno calls, hand still over his scratched and burning cheek. Being around his mischievous devil all the time, Ohno sometimes feels the devil’s tendencies are rubbing off on him.

        He hears a clicking and scraping noise from the kitchen. The oven is on. Ohno peeks through the glass door and sees two red eyes glaring out at him. Creeped out, he opens the oven door.

        “Ah! You’ll burn! Get out of there!” Ohno says.

        The devil is curled up inside. There is no sign of anything burning. The cute devil hisses at Ohno.

        “I’m sorry, I got carried away. I thought you liked it…” Ohno says apologetically.

        The devil shakes his head, his eyes slowly going back to their normal color. Ohno offers the devil a hand and he takes it. The devil emerged from the oven and turns it off.

        “Never again, Satoshi….I hate it,” the devil says curtly. Ohno envelopes the devil in a hug and surprisingly receives one back.

        “Why were you in the oven?” Ohno asks during their hug.

        “It’s hot in there like home,” the devil replies, curling his tail around Ohno’s leg.

        “How did you clothes not burn?” Ohno asks curiously.

        “I’m a devil,” Kazu-chan says.

        “Right,” Ohno replies.

 

**5.)  Regret ever tickling a devil**

        Ohno feels the burn of his devil’s scratch for over a week after the incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to contact/follow me elsewhere:  
> [LiveJournal](http://junjun-pon.livejournal.com/)  
> [Tumblr](http://junjunpon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
